Found and Unknown
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Trini finds herself in a Miami Crime Lab her death being scruitinized and having to reveal her story to Lieutenant Horatio Caine with the help of some old friends, and deal with the one who is missing. Rated PG 13


Disclaimer: I do not own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Saban and Disney do. I do not own CSI Miami. Anthony E. Zuiker and his team does!(Season 4) Do not own Charmed Aaron Spelling does.(Season 3) Do not sue! Don't have the cash to be sued! Any songs I use will list song name and PG 13: Violence, course language, explosions. ( I hope.) :) By Sarra Torrens

Found and Unkown:

Horatio Caine had just gone through Hell, and back, it seemed before he was set on the crazy train again. He'd lost one of his CSI's and he'd lost his wife, and he was on the brink of losing his wife's brother, his brother at arms, Eric Delko. He had been shot in the head, and he came back, but it took a lot of time. A lot of time.

Horatio was alone tonight, at home. He had no lady, as it were, at the moment, he was too afraid of his enemies that they would pull another stunt like the one that got Marisol killed. He shook off the feeling of melencholy as he found someone who was needing his help.

He'd gotten a Dispatch call for someone to come and help a rather unusual case. A young woman was presumed dead yet she was alive and in Miami PD. "On my way." He said to the Dispatch caller. There was nothing more said as he curled his hands around his steering wheel, headed towards the PD in his official Hummer.

There; at the PD, sat a young woman, in an interview room, and she was Asian decent. Horatio figured Chinese. "Frank? Who do we have here?" He asked. There was a pause, and Frank Tripp, his Homicide partner, nearly had a start. "Trini Kwan. She supposedly died in a car crash in 1999." "There is a number to call, about her. It's here, and it's active. There is a young man on the other end, and his name is Jason Lee Scott, an old highschool friend." Frank finished, as Horatio turned and looked at the young woman that was there, draping her elegant hands around a cup of water.

"Alright, Frank, I will speak with Jason, after I talk with Miss Kwan." He nodded. Frank let him go. Horatio walked towards the interview room, and he noticed Trini's nervousness. He smiled, and he came into the interview room, he saw Miss Kwan do a head snap towards the door. Her dark eyes stared hard, and then Horatio gave her a calming smile. She relaxed visably.

"Sorry, old habits...die hard." She said. Horatio gave her a smile, and it calmed her spirit. "Your case is quiet unusual, Ma'am, and this is why I am here. My name is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, I am the head of this CSI Lab in Miami. You have been notified of why you are here, in this building, I assume?" He asked her. She smiled.

"Because I am supposed to be dead, right?" "Well, Lieutenant, this is a little hard to explain." She started with and then looked at the door, and gasped as she saw through the glass door, her old friend and comrade, Jason Lee Scott. He looked terrible, and tired. Trini pulled her lips against themselves and sighed through her nose. "You might as well let him in Lieutenant." "There is some difficult stuff that I need to talk to him first about so that I can come clean as much as I can to you, Sir, there are a lot of people I have to protect..." She said with a guilty tone.

"Alright." He said. He brought Jason Lee in and then walked out and watched as they embraced. He turned again, and let them talk about what they needed to know.

"It was hard, Jason...that's all I can really tell you, I was captured by Astronema when she was still Astronema, and given to Lord Zedd, before the death of Zordon...I felt him die, Jason, it wasn't pretty." Jason clenched his bare hands. Then released them. "So, we should talk to the Lieutenant?" She nodded. "Sorry Jason, I know this goes against the Code, but, there is no other choice, or I'd be in jail..." "Probably." She said with a sigh. Jason sighed again.

"Got to tell the others, eventually." She smiled. "We could possibly make sure that he only tell those who actually needed to be told, and then make sure that what's told is only information related, because I don't think they'd believe us." "But then again they are scientists." "And police officers..." She said as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Wish I could talk to Tommy, or some of the originals. But Billy's AWOL off in Aquitar, and Kim's not in Florida,and I don't know how to get a hold of her." Jason said. Trini looked alarmed. "Kim's missing?" "Why isn't Tommy doing anything?" Jason shook his head.

"He's doing something, tearing out his long hair because he can't use his resources." Trini chuckled at that a minute. "Call him?" She asked. Jason nodded. He called Tommy on his communicator. She smiled as she heard his words, and then, "SHE'S WHAT?" from Tommy later, she cleared her throat and spoke into her own. "Hello, Tommy." He started babbling incoherently. She laughed.

"Time for that later; Oliver, we have another problem. I am in Miami, and I am in trouble with the PD for being dead, or so Lieutenant Horatio Caine claims." "Is there something you can do?" She asked. He thought. "Give me time, I will get down there, there's nothing I can do here, I believe I can get down there through teleportation...if I aim it right." Jason smiled.

"Be careful Bro." Tommy smiled at those words. "Always Bro, Tommy out." There was a half a pause, then, "Jason and Trini, out." Jason finished.

"What happened to Zack?" She asked Jason. He smiled. "After the Peace Confrence, he went to San Fransico. He met up with a bunch of girls, women really named the Halliwell Sisters." "Also they had a code and an alter ego life." "They are the Charmed Ones." It sounded well, rather important but unbelievable. "Huh. Interesting." She said. She then sighed.

"So what do we tell him? The whole truth?" She asked. Then Tommy came in. Trini smiled. She looked pale and exhausted and hugged him as he hugged her back. "Yes, I believe we tell him the truth. That is the only way we'll be able to convince him whatever happened to you." Jason sighed. "Thanks Bro, I know it's going to be difficult especially with what's going on with Kim and everything."Tommy sighed in frustration.

"We were speaking again, and now this shit happens..." He ran hands through his long locks. Trini put a calming hand on his shoulder. "She's a lot tougher these days, from what I know of our Kim, we'll find her." Tommy nodded. Trini sighed and as Lieutenant Caine came in Trini let Jason and Tommy explain what their past was.

After they all did their transformation, Horatio sat down and blinked. "My god! I heard of you, I just always assumed you were an urban legend." Jason smiled. "When I first found out I was a Power Ranger, I thought that it was going to be a diversion tatic, but this, deal that we made with Zordon, well, it was the chance of a life time to do something right, you know about doing that, I would understand. We had to save lives, they were our family, our friends, our community and we wouldn't want anyone dead because of us, even though that did happen with the monsters that would crush buildings."

"We buried people, and when we did that, we ached everytime someone died." Tommy touched his Brother at Arm's shoulder. Jason smiled. "Thanks Bro." He nodded. Trini smiled at how they'd become friends after everything they went through. Jason smiled as Tommy sat down. He seemed exhausted. "You okay Bro?" he asked his friend, his smiling becoming a worry frown.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, Bro, just tired...trying to deal with Kim's disappearance, and this, and dealing with extra problems..." "Hasn't been easy." He said. Jason sighed dramatically.

"Bro, you should've called me in, I could've at least kept up some of the repairs of the Zords, Billy showed me one night man, and the new ones, I probably could've been caught up to speed with Adam and Rocky helping me." Tommy smiled. "Thanks Bro, appreciate it." He said.

Horatio smiled, and then cleared his throat. "Alright, since you've given me credentials, you may go." "I am glad you've found your friends Miss Kwan." She smiled. "Please, call me Trini." he shook her hand. "Trini." He said with a grin.

Tommy handed him a communicator. "If you ever get trouble like ours." He said. Horatio took it with almost trepidation and buckled it to his right gave him a confidant grin. He nodded and then they left. Horatio sat down in his interview chair, and then moved to his office where he had a slight more privacy. He was shaken; that was for sure. But then he looked at the wrist unit attached to his wrist. 'Its believable, it has to be.' He thought to himself.

He shook his head and then moved to get out to his office, and noticed Calliegh coming to see him. He sighed. He got comfortable and she talked about the bullet she found on the missing Trini case. "It's not even anything I recognize H." He looked at her and she blinked her green eyes. "What's wrong Handsome?" She asked him quietly.

"Trini's story...lets just say, its...a little out there, that's all." Calliegh touched his forearm and smiled. "It'll get easier Horatio, it has to." He smiled. "You going to be okay?" She asked him. Horatio nodded. "I'll get back to it." She said, as she had some things for Tripp that she needed to get sorted in Ballistics.

Horatio contemplated what she was telling him and nodded, then left to go back to his desk. He was astonished to say the at the least but he dealt with the information handed to him alright. He then found himself dealing with another strange case. A Kimberly Ann Hart was in Florida, and she just returned from being missing two weeks. He called Tommy on the wrist communicator.

"Your friend Kim is here, she's needing you badly. She seems lost, and disorientated." "I'm at the Lab." Tommy showed up moments later just outside the Lab and came in and saw Kim, and she saw him and she started shaking. "Oh god..." She nearly collapsed into his arms and cried. He comforted her. "Awe, Beautiful, don't cry." She held onto him as she did.

She stopped, and smiled as he held her, and let her go. "It was...God...oh, Tommy..." He held her again. He held her. She smiled. "Thank you." He heard her say quietly. She snuggled in his arms. "Lets get out of here?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Lieutenant." He nodded. "Give my best to Jason and Trini." Kim gaped. "Trini's Alive?" She asked as she cried again. This time happy tears. The reunion was heartfelt when they finally got together again.

The End


End file.
